


Встреча в таверне

by Pthah



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016), The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pthah/pseuds/Pthah
Summary: Встреча семерок из фильма 2016 и сериала





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры есть, беты нет. Наши переводчики перевели имя индейца как Красный Урожай вроде как … но я не могу, не могу..Красная Жатва, вот его имя.

Красная Жатва не любил города, не любил сборища людей, просто не любил людей, поэтому подъезжая к очередному городку, он кивнул Васкезу и Чизему и свернул на юг в сторону наступающей тьмы. Сэм и бровью не повел. В отличие от Васкеза, который тут же начал активно высказывать свое неодобрение нелюдимостью их попутчика… на испанском.  
Прошел месяц, месяц с тех пор, как они оставили позади ту деревушку и еще неостывшие трупы своих неожиданно приобретенных и практически тут же потерянных друзей. Каких-то полторы недели, а казалось, что они знают друг друга долгие годы, такие разные, но объединенные взаимным уважением и принципами. Сэм знал, что нельзя зацикливаться на том, что можно было бы сделать, чтобы их друзья выжили, но мысли предательски возвращались обратно: а что если бы они зашли с другой стороны, если бы он сообразил быстрее, если бы он нашел и отомстил Боугу раньше… Но он уже проходил этот путь после смерти своей семьи, он должен пройти его ещё раз.  
Васкез ехал рядом с Чиземом, постоянно оглядываясь туда, где исчез Красная Жатва, неожиданно для себя, он начал беспокоится за индейца. Хоть Васкез и не слишком ценил жизнь, что свою, что других, но его попутчики оставили след в его черствой душе.  
Городок Четыре Уголка имел репутацию мирного, но способного постоять за себя. А именно мира им сейчас и хотелось. Месяц в седле, хотя убегать было не от кого. Нужна была передышка.  
В красных лучах заката, усыпанный фонариками, Четыре Уголка выглядел празднично и уютно.  
\- Там точно все в порядке, - Васкез очевидно думал примерно о том же, что и Сэм.  
Уже на подъезде к главной улице они услышали звуки пианино и веселый гул голосов, обычный вечер в таверне. По чистой улице в свете фонарей прогуливались чинные горожане, на крыльцах и верандах сидели пожилые ковбои, резвились детишки, прятались за веерами юные матроны. Но Сэм и Васкез сразу же ощутили на себе скрытые настороженные взгляды и рассмотрели совсем нескрываемое оружие. Хоть атмосфера в городке и была беззаботной и расслабленной, цена за нее была большой и явной.  
У входа в офис шерифа ворковала совсем юная парочка, но стоило Сэму и Васказу появиться в их поле зрения, как паренек в нелепом котелке вместо шляпы внезапно встрепенулся, вскочил, размахивая бешено руками, от которых еле увернулась его подруга, и уставился на них, хлопая глазами. Блеснувшая на лацкане звезда объяснила его интерес в новоприбывших.  
\- Вместо шерифа – пацан, вместо борделя – таверна, что за место такое? – раздался насмешливый голос Васкеза.  
\- Доброй ночи, шериф, - проигнорировал его Сэм, - Меня зовут Сэм Чизем, I am a duly sworn warrant officer from Wichita, Kansas, I am also a licensed peace officer in Indian territories, Arkansas, Nebraska, and seven other states. Мы с моим путником провели в дороге почти неделю, мы просто хотим передохнуть пару дней, после чего мы отправимся дальше.  
\- А..оу, здрасте, - осипшим голосом поприветствовал их шериф, - Кхм, а я шериф… местный шериф города Четыре Уголка, штата Колорадо, добро пожаловать к нам, вы сможете спокойно здесь побыть, но, - мальчишка внезапно подобрался, очевидно, окончательно придя в себя от неожиданности, - Но, если вы вздумаете искать неприятности, вы их найдете, да так, что еще потом долго будете… с ними…быть… в общем, всего хорошего, вы предупреждены.  
\- Спасибо, - Сэм с улыбкой кивнул шерифу и направил коня к таверне. Васкез закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смех.  
\- Если вам нездоровится, - тут же крикнул им в след шериф, - То, к сожалению, наш врачеватель уехал на территорию индейцев, помогать с эпидемией ког..какл.. чего-то там, нет его, в общем.  
\- Кхм, кхм, спасибо, будем иметь в виду, ха, кхма-хкм, - Васкез продолжал бороться со смехом, вернее с кашлем.  
Их появление в таверне вызвало… совершено ничего, лишь девушка за барной стойкой кинула заинтересованный взгляд в сторону Васкеза, признав в нем земляка, да ковбой в черной шляпе и плаще, сидящий за столиком у дальней стенки остановился на них внимательным взглядом из-под полы.  
И это полное безразличие ни к их цвету кожи, ни к их запыленному состоянию вызвало в Сэме позабытое чувство уверенности в спокойном вечере. Они подошли к стойке и устроились рядом с веселым усатым парнем, который усиленно заговаривал зубы барменше:  
\- Ну Инез, ну детка, пойми меня, ну ты же веришь в любовь? – увещевал он её.  
\- Что желаете, - обратилась она к Сэму и Васкезу, оставив увещевателя без внимания.  
\- Нам бы горло промочить, сеньорита belleza, - тут же включил свой шарм Васкез.  
\- И переночевать, - добавил Сэм.  
Инез, как выяснилось, хозяйка таверны и гостиницы над ней, быстро сговорилась с гостями насчет ночлега и ужина. Поставив перед ними бутылку с Огненной водой и два стакана, она удалилась в сторону кухни, подмигнув Васкезу. Её усатый поклонник тут же обратился к нему:  
\- Амиго, не в обиду будет тебе сказано, но она это не с тобой флиртует, это она меня пытается заставить ревновать.  
Сэм, было, напрягся, как и ковбой в черном у стены, но Васкез в ответ лишь рассмеялся:  
\- О да, ведь ты такой неприступный, а она другого способа привлечь твоего внимания придумать не может, гринго!  
Гринго, очевидно, пребывал в отличном настроении, потому как присоединился к смеху Васкеза:  
\- Давай выпьем, ковбой, за женщин и их сложные взгляды на жизнь.  
Оставив Васкеза брататься у стойки, Сэм взял свой наполненный почти до краев стакан и отправился к столику у противоположной от ковбоя стены. Вечер можно скоротать и играя в гляделки с местным альфа самцом.  
На улице быстро темнело, народ в таверне бурно отмечал окончание очередного отличного денька. Сэм потягивал свою водичку и молча, смотрел на ковбоя у противоположной стены. Тот, в свою очередь, молча потягивал из своего стакана и смотрел на Сэма, иногда поглядывая на Васкеза и его собутыльника. Бак, так он представился Васкезу, после чего они приступили к бурному обсуждению женщин, в частности латиноамериканских.  
Ближе к полуночи в таверну вошел щегольски разодетый мужчина, и на секунду Сэму показалось, что это Стрелок решил заглянуть на стаканчик чего покрепче. Что-то, наверное, отразилось на лице Сэма, потому что ковбой у стены чуть наклонил голову в бок, тем самым выразив свою обеспокоенность. «Ничего особенного», уверил его Сэм взглядом, - «Показалось». «Как знаешь», - ответил левой бровью ковбой.  
\- О, мистер Лараби, смотрю, развлекаетесь? - заговорил с ковбоем джентльмен, - Не желаете перекинуться в покер?  
\- Спасибо Эзра, но нет, - ответил ему ковбой, - Быть может позже…  
\- Буду рад, если возжелаете, - Эзра направился к круглому столу в углу, где уже сидело несколько играющих.  
\- О нет, Эзра, только не это, ты жульничаешь! – тут же раздались голоса среди игроков.  
\- Уверяю вас, господа, готов поставить на это все мои скромные сбережения, я не жульничаю, просто госпожа Фортуна благоволит обладателям более высокого интеллекта, способного разработать и обдумать стратегию своей игры.  
«Ну, копия Стрелка», - подумал Сэм, - «Если бы они встретились, кто бы из них первый придумал пари на наиболее развернутое и запутанное предложение».  
\- Такой же азартный игрок, как и я, - вдруг раздался голос Стрелка, - отчего Сэм вздрогнул и обернулся, но рядом никого не было. Взглянув на пустой стакан, Сэм пробормотал:  
\- Маловато выпил для галлюцинаций, добавить надо.  
Чтобы больше не мотаться к бару, Сэм сразу взял всю бутылку. Налив себе порцию, он отсалютовал мистеру Лараби и выпил залпом всю рюмку.  
Бак и Васкез к тому времени уже начали вторую бутылку:  
\- Я самый лучший в мире любовник, но единственная, единственная! – ткнув указательным пальцем в небо, Баки подчеркнул важность высказывания, - Единственная неприступная Инез вызывает во мне сомнения в себе!  
\- Знавал я одного парня, тоже уверял, что лучший любовник на свете, - заметил Васкез, - И смотрю на тебя и гадаю, спелись бы вы или передрались бы из-за Инез.  
\- Уверяю тебя, я парень неконфликтный, - язык Бака уже слегка заплетался.  
\- Думаю, Фарадей бы сначала напоил тебя до бессознательного состояния, а потом пошел на подвиги, - усмехнулся Васкез.  
\- Ну, уж нет, меня перепить сложно, - заспорил Бак.  
\- Этого ирландца невозможно было перепить, - печально улыбнулся Васкез.  
\- Было? – переспросил Бак.  
\- Да, погиб, защищая детей и женщин, героически погиб, - Васкез совсем сник и задумчиво уставился в стакан.  
Сэм сделал то же самое, вспоминая, как сильно пьющий, но от этого не менее быстрый Фарадей развлекался карточными трюками.  
«Он бы тоже с этим Эзрой спелся» - подумал Сэм.  
\- Не знаю, не знаю, не думаю, что этот джентльмен любит, когда кто-то мухлюет помимо него, - вновь раздался знакомый голос Стрелка. Сэм уже ничему не удивлялся и только кивал.  
Бак пытался вернуть собутыльника из его меланхоличного состояния.  
\- Давай выпьем за падших товарищей, - предложил он.  
\- Отличная идея, амиго, - согласился Васкез.  
В это время в таверну вошел высокий пожилой мужчина. Седая борода закрывала пол лица. Он был просто огромным и закрывал собой весь проход. Окинув суровым взглядом весь зал, он направился к Лараби.  
\- Точно альфа самец, - заметил Стрелок. Сэм посмотрел на возникший призрак своего друга на соседнем стуле и выпил залпом еще один стакан. Раз Робишо был здесь, то и Билли будет неподалеку. Заглянув за совсем как живого Стрелка, Сэм увидел Рокса. Тот сидел на несуществующем до этого стуле и ковырялся ножом в ногтях.  
\- Выпьем же за крепость духа и трезвость ума, - пробормотал Сэм и выпил еще стакан.  
\- Хороша водица? – усмехнулся с другого бока Фарадей, - Жаль не могу присоединиться.  
\- Это еще почему, - пробормотал Сэм.  
\- Потому что меня здесь нет, - развел руками Джош, - Смотри, еще один медведь в человеческой шкуре, - вернул он внимание Сэма к высокому незнакомцу.  
Тот уже подошел к мистеру Лараби и сел за его столик.  
\- Крис, - обратился он к нему.  
\- Джосая – поприветствовал его Крис.  
\- Не могу найти Вина, он не здесь?  
\- Он поехал проветриться, - ответил Крис.  
\- Не сидится ему среди людей, - заметил Джосая и устроился на стуле поудобнее, - Непоседливой душой наградил его Господь. Хотел попросить его на следующее неделе съездить в одно из племен, - начал объяснять Джосая, хотя Крис его и не спрашивал, - Найдет он судьбу свою или так и будет скитаться, - с печалью в голосе продолжал он.  
\- Главное, он будет не один, - внезапно отозвался Крис.  
\- Да, он будет не один, - согласился Джосая, - Господь всегда с нами.  
Лараби на секунду прикрыл глаза, но промолчал.  
\- И братья, наши братья, - добавил Джосая.  
\- Проповедник, - Крис посмотрел на него, - Что случилось?  
\- Видение мне было, поэтому и хочу к племени сходить, помочь разобраться, - ответил Джосая, - Господь говорит со мной, а я, грешник, все никак не пойму, о чем.  
Глаза Лараби слегка остекленели, но Сэм не был уверен, что от алкоголя.  
Внезапный взрыв смеха от Васкеза и Бака перекрыл все остальные разговоры.  
\- А мне этот усатый определенно нравится, - заметил Фарадей, - Весельчак, и трюки, наверное, любит.  
\- Только с женщинами трюкачит скорее. Я думал тебе больше подойдет этот Эзра, я смотрю, он уже обыграл пару доверчивых ковбоев, - указал в сторону покерного стола Стрелок.  
\- Он тебе нравится, потому что, как и ты болтает без умолку, - ответил Джош.  
\- Боже мой, - пробормотал Сэм, потирая лоб.  
\- Всуе и все такое, - возник за Фарадеем Джек Хорн.  
\- Уместна ли здесь поговорка про помянутого Дьявола? – съехидничал Стрелок.  
Сэм пошел к бару за следующей бутылкой. Васкез, по крайней мере, хорошо проводил время с настоящими людьми. Судя по всему, он рассказывал Баку, как они минировали сарай:  
\- И этот бешеный ирландец кинул в меня сигаретой! Там нитроглицерин, а он кидается сигаретами!  
\- А, по мне парень! – ответил Бак, так и не предоставив Васкез требуемого сочувствия. Сэм вернулся к своим призракам и продолжил наблюдать.  
Джосая рассказывал какую-то библейскую легенду Крису, и, судя по одобрительным кивкам и комментариям возникшего рядом с ним призрака Хорна, легенда была с очень важным жизненным уроком. Между бровями Лараби пролегла складка, он то и дело бросал взгляды на выход, но очевидно, двое незнакомцев все еще удерживали его на месте.  
Сэм уже подумывал отправиться на боковую, как в таверну вошел Красная Жатва, в сопровождении длинноволосого, одетого в кожаные штаны и куртку парня. На шее того болтался индейский мешочек с оберегами, на плечо было закинуто ружье. Его бледные голубые глаза сразу нашли Криса. Кивнув ему в приветствии, парень пошел в след за Красной Жатвой к столику Сэма. Подойдя, он поздоровался с Сэмом на команчи. Повернувшись к своему сопровождающему, он продолжил на команчи:  
\- А это мой друг Сэм Чизем, мы с ним вместе путешествуем. Сэм, это Вин Таннер, мы встретились за городом. Он, как и я, ищет свой путь.  
\- Конечно же, индеец споется с индейцем в шкуре белого, как наш медведь в шкуре человека спелся с их медведем, - заметил Фарадей.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - сказал Вин на английском и протянул для пожатия руку.  
\- Мне тоже, - ответил Сэм и пожал предложенную ладонь.  
Взгляд альфа самца с противоположного конца зала сфокусировался на Вине и Сэме. Сэм ответил таким же интенсивным взором.  
Бак потыкал локтем в бок Васкеза:  
\- Посмотри, посмотри, они как две грозовых тучки, сверкают молниями из глаз!  
Васкез обернулся, и вправду, оба одетые во все черное, смотрели друг на друга темным тяжелым взглядом из-под полы черных шляп. Над ними легко можно было представить сгущающуюся атмосферу, с разрядами электричества и перекатами грома.  
\- Они стоят друг друга, – заметил Васкез. Оба с багажом прошлого, с убитыми семьями и исполненной местью.  
\- У Криса хотя бы есть я… ну и Вин, - заметил Бак.  
\- У Сэма больше не осталось братьев, кроме меня и Красной Жатвы, - вновь опечалился Васкез.  
\- Выпьем за падших братьев! – тут же нашелся Бак. Васкез был согласен на все сто.  
Чем дольше стоял Вин рядом с Сэмом, тем тяжелее становился взгляд.  
\- Чужая территория, мы на чужой территории, - зашептал Стрелок.  
\- Вин отлично стреляет, как Стрелок, - вдруг заметил Красная Жатва. Сэм лишь растеряно кивнул, а Вин и Жатва отправились в сторону Криса.  
\- Альфа самец! – выкрикнул Стрелок. Сэм слегка подпрыгнул от его вопля.  
Вся кампания наблюдала, как Вин представляет своего спутника Крису и Джосае. Перекинувшись с Вином парочкой фраз на команчи, индеец вернулся к Сэму, сообщил, что идет спать, и вышел из таверны. Вин же остался сидеть рядом с Крисом и наблюдать за игроками в покер. Джосая рассказывал Вину про свое видение и решение посетить шамана. Хорн поддакивал и давал советы. Во всяком случае, именно это он и делал бы, если бы был там на самом деле, думал Сэм.  
\- Смотри-ка, а этот Таннер как молчаливый пес под боком у хозяина, никого не напоминает? – Фарадей многозначительно посмотрел на Билли.  
\- Я бы не назвал Билли псом, - тут же влез Стрелок, - но что-то общее у них есть.  
\- Что? Длинные и шелковистые локоны? Чужая культура? – продолжал Фарадей.  
\- Принцип «молчание-золото», - ответил Робишо.  
\- Тебе явно этот принцип чужд! – откровенно насмехался Джош.  
\- Все! – внезапно для себя и окружающих, вскочил Сэм.  
Все уставились на него. Чтобы как-то скрыть неловкость, Сэм посмотрел на сильно пьяного Васкеза и сказал:  
\- Васкез, я спать!  
Тот преувеличено кивнул и продолжил движение головы вниз до стойки. Приложившись к ней лбом, он там и остался. Сэм с трудом взобрался по лестнице на второй этаж и, качаясь, пошел к своей комнате.  
\- Спокойной ночи! – хором крикнули ему вслед призраки.  
\- Покойтесь с миром, - в ответ пробормотал Сэм.  
Той ночью он спал без сновидений.  
На следующий день Сэм решил, что одной ночью можно и ограничиться. Распинав Васкеза, Сэм забрал с конюшни заботливо отведенных туда кем-то лошадей. Они отправились дальше, убегая ни от кого, и спеша никуда. Проезжая мимо офиса шерифа, Сэм приветливо приподнял шляпу в сторону Криса Лараби. Тот ответил тем же. С крыльца полуразрушенной церкви им вслед наблюдал Джосая, рядом с ним в тени сидел Вин.  
\- Жаль, что они уезжают так рано, - заметил проповедник, - Мне так понравился Джек.  
Вин просто кивнул.


End file.
